There presently exists in the field of locomotive repair and maintenance the need to safely and quickly remove oil coolers from diesel locomotives, such coolers being of large size, relatively heavy, and well above the floor of the locomotive. Due to the fact that such a cooler is positioned in an oil cooler "pocket" within the locomotive at an acute angle, with access to it being from the side of the locomotive, the cooler must maintain position at near such an acute angle when being removed from the locomotive. Because of this, and because the cooler is well above the floor level, the most commonly used means of removing the cooler is with a "home-made" pulling device that is suspended by a crane or other such means and secured to the side of the cooler, in a laterally extending manner, through a centered hole in the top of the cooler, with the said pulling device having a counterweight on its outer extremity that balances the load. Because the center of balance of the said pulling device differs between the loaded and unloaded status, it must of necessity have two suspension points, and before the cooler can be removed from the locomotive, the pulling device must be secured to the side of the cooler, after which the suspension joints are changed; then, while one man works with "jimmy bars" or other such leveraging tools in an effort to approximately maintain the acute angle of the cooler, the pulling device and the cooler are suspended as one and the cooler is removed laterally out of the oil cooler pocket of the locomotive. Due to the fact that the pulling device is secured to the cooler through the centered hole in top of the cooler, the cooler tends to gravitate toward a vertical position when the pulling device with its load is suspended. Thus it is apparent to someone skilled in the art that considerable physical strain is endured by the person attempting to force the said acute angle of the cooler that is needed to work the cooler laterally out of its pocket. Also, it is apparent that the spatial requirements of the laterally extending pulling device attached to the side of the cooler are such that a wall or other such obstruction located too close to the locomotive being repaired often prevents workers from removing the cooler from the locomotive. Other than make-do contrivances such as that described above, there is no dependable and safe invention for removing an oil cooler from a locomotive without removing the locomotive's hatch.